The Tycho Family
An Animated TV Series Similar to the Simpsons '''and '''Family Guy. Synopsis When Barry Tycho became a famous Scientist / Inventor and became a millianaire overnight, he thought his life would be brilliant. However he didn't count on the daily trouble he gets into whenever he has to deal with his disfuctional family. Characters Barry Tycho (Hank Azaria): Husband to Sarah and father to Gina and Kenny. He is a scientist by day and millionaire by night. Everyday he would come up a new invention or potion that would either make him even richer or cause some disaster his family has to get him out of. Sarah Tycho (Cheryl Hines): Wife to Barry and mother to Gina and Kenny. Both kind and sexy. Since Barry was the only bloke to reat her with respect in high school, she became smitten by him instantly even before he became a millionaire. However due to being primarily known for her relation to Barry, Sarah is constantly attempting to establish her own individuality among her friends. Gina Tycho (Andrea Libman): Barry and Sarah's 16-year old daughter. She is a reassuring blonde girl and is usually seen meditating in her room. She is a pasifist by nature and loves to read people’s auras. Although she loves her family dearly, she does have a slight fear of her father's inventions. Kenny Tycho (Tara Strong): Barry and Sarah's 10-year old son. He is a nerd and proud of it. Being a big fan of the supernatural, kenny can often be seen reading ghost stories and reading tarot cards. When Gran moved into the mansion, he first though she was a ghost roaming the halls and tried to use one of his dad's inventions to get rid of her. Whiskers (Seth MacFarlane): The family cat. As a result of one of Barry's "Anthro-collars" he is able to stand upright and talk like a human being. He is sneaky, manipulative and constantly getting into trouble with the neighbours due to his gambling addiction. Whenever you see him around the mansion, he is either smoking a cigar or talking on the phone to his bookie. Brandy (Kaley Cuoco): The family dog. Once a Corgi/Jack russel crossbreed belonging to Gran, however when Gran moved into the Tycho mansion, Brandy became subject to one of Barry's "Anthro-collars" and thus now able to talk like a human being. Since then, she has had many idiotic ideas, that sometimes gets the family into trouble and is prone to act like a drama queen claiming she's in relation to one of the Queen's Corgis. She also has a slight crush on Whiskers. Gran (Brad Bird): Sarah's foul-mouthed mother. She has a dislike for Barry and is disappointed with Sarah for marrying him, even after he became a millionaire all because she thinks all scientists are idiots. In her younger years, she lost her right hand in WWII, since then she has worn an iron hook as a replacement. Han-D (Frank Welker): The family butler. Originally a replacement hand Barry made for Gran for her birthday. However when she hit him over the head with her cane and refused it, Barry turned it into a living robot capable of handling small jobs around the mansion, even without being asked to. From then on, everyone but Gran considered Han-D as one of the family. Episodes #'Pilot: '''After testing out his new invention, the Anthro Collar on the Family cat, Barry soon discovers he had also created a gambling addicted freeloader. #'Gran Moves In: After getting kicked out of the home, Gran moves into the Tycho mansion and after the first week, nobody is too thrilled about her staying perminantly. #'''A Bet Gone Wrong: '''After loosing big on a game of Poker, Whisker's ends up loosing the entire Tycho Family Fortune (including the deed to the mansion ) to Casino Owner Jack Fisher and is now determined to win it all back before the family finds out. '''Guest Star: Terry Crews as Jack Fisher #'He Remembers It So You Don't Have To': After an accident in his Laboratory, Barry loses his memory and the Family can't stand the way he's turning out. #'Attack Of The Killer Carrots: '''When Gina's school hosts a "grow your own vegtables" contest, Barry couldn't help but help his daughter by testing his new invention, the Terraform-Gun. However the resulting mutation causes all the veg to turn into monsters. #'Brandy Come Home:' When Brandy disappears after feeling neglected, the family believe she has been 'dognapped', and use a load of Barry's creations to find her. #'Drunk With Envy: After Barry creates a new type of alcoholic drink, it's up to Kenny, Gina and Han-D to find a cure since the cocktail makes anyone who drinks it jealous of the first person they see #'Terror Time: '''It's Haloween and Kenny is devastated when Gran tells him that there are no such things as Ghosts. Feeling sorry for him, Whisker's steals one of Barry's inventons (The Reguvinator 2000) to try and cheer him up, with horrific results. #'Gran's New Man: '''After Gran annouces that she's engaged, the Tycho is thrilled as it might result in her moving out, however after meeting the mystery man, Abe Watson they dicover that he's not exactly what they hoped for. '''Guest Star: Blake Clark as Abe Watson #'Buried Treasure: '''After discovering a hidden map in their attic, the Tycho family set off in search for the lost treasure of Captain Dread. #'Pound Puppy: After getting lost on a day out with the family, Brandy ends up getting captured and taken to the Pound, where she has to use her wits in order to survive the other dogs. '''Guest Star: Penélope Cruz as the Dog Catcher #'Christmas Road Trip Pt 1: '''After a spending a week on a buisness trip, Barry and Whiskers try to make it home in time for Christmas. However things start to go bad when Whiskers looses the car in a bet. #Christmas Road Trip Pt 2: '''After loosing the car, Barry and Whiskers now have to do whatever it takes to get home in time for Christmas, However they run into more trouble when they're being stalked by a mystery driver.' Guest Star: John Goodman' as the Mystery Driver''' #'New Year's Complications: '''After making New Year's Resolutions, the Tycho family is in a world of trouble when Gran's resolution is to have Barry and Sarah divorced. #'Women Trouble: After Sarah joins a new women's group, it isn't too long before it's Men Vs. Women in the Tycho mansion. #'''He ain't Heavy, He's a Cop: '''When new neighbours move into the Neighbourhood, Whiskers starts to feel a little uneasy when he sees that the father is Pascal LeBlanc, a cop who almost caught him in an act of illegal gambling. '''Guest Star: Danny DeVito as Pascal Leblanc #'World's worst Han-D Man: '''Feeling that Han-D needs help working in the Tycho mansion, Barry decides to build him a full size robot body. But is this new Han-D better or worse than the old one? #'Little Gremlins!: When Sarah's sister Mary comes to visit the Tycho mansion, it isn't too long before her twin sons start destroying the house and breaking into Barry's Laboratory. '''Guest Star: Amanda Peet as Aunt Mary #'Cat got your Tongue?: '''After an accident in Barry's Laboratory, Whisker's Anthro Collar is damaged and he reverts back to a normal cat. #'Pandora's Box: After finding a mysterious box in the attic, Barry and Kenny end up getting sucked into it and it's up to Sarah and Gina to save them. #'''Gran vs. Grandpa: The Tycho mansion becomes a battlefield when Gran tells Barry's visiting Father, Grandpa Tycho, that she thinks he's spoiling Gina and Kenny. Guest Star: Michael Roberds as Grandpa Tycho #'The Dancing Hand: '''When Sarah enroles herself and Barry for dance lessons, Han-D can't help but feel extremely jealous #'Dodgeball!: While on Vacation in Las Vegas, The Tycho family ends up competing in a dodgeball tournament against their next-door neighbours. '''Guest Star: Chuck Norris as Himself #'Gender Bender: '''After sneeking into Barry's Laboratory, Gina and Kenny accidently end up damaging one of his machines and they both end up switching genders. #'House Arrest Pt 1: 'When the Tycho mansion gets robbed, it's up to Barry to save the day when he installs a new AI secrurity System. However they soon find themselves trapped in their own home when the mansion begins to have a mind of it's own. #'House Arrest Pt 2: '''After spending a week trapped in their own home, the Tycho family must now work together to fight against Barry's security system and hopefully escape with their lives. Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy Category:20th Century Fox area (Disney-Universal Studios Resort) Category:TV Series Category:Fantasy